


A Satyr's Song

by edgymonsterbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Feral Behavior, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymonsterbitch/pseuds/edgymonsterbitch
Summary: Request: Reader x horny Satyr in a rut please? Just nice, consensual nasty stuff in the woods please?No gendered pronouns are used, but reader does have a vagina in first chp, dick in second chp.Tumblr: Edgymonsteruniverse





	1. Chapter 1

You two had met during a walk in the woods when you heard the most beautiful sounds of a flute being played. You followed the music for a small way until you found a clearing with a small pond and there he was. A satyr sat upon a rock, eyes closed, fingers skillfully playing his instrument as you stood paralyzed, afraid you were going to scare away this beautiful creature.

 

He had curly dark brown hair that flowed freely in wind, lightly tanned skin, and a lightly muscled frame. His face was short but angular as his cheekbones and his jawline was very predominate. His lips were of average size but were in proportion and soft looking. Black horns curled above his pointed ears, showing his nonhuman nature. Though, his lower half was more foreign. His fur started at his waist and was fur shared the same dark brown hue. You thought you could make out a small, bushy tail, but were unsure due to the angle. His hooves were black and glossy, making you think he put a lot of work in his appearance. You were enamored. 

 

Suddenly, the music stops and you stiffened. Your eyes met and took a small breath in and took a step back. 

 

“Did you enjoy the music, darling?” He spoke in a masculine tone, full of well-meaning mischief. 

 

“I, uh, yeah. I heard you from a ways and wanted to see where it was coming from,” you said, a bit off guard.

 

“I’m glad you liked it, lovely. I can play some more for you if you’d like?” He said, scooting over on the huge rock he was sitting on and lightly patted down on it. You walked closer and sat next to him. He introduced himself as Niq, and you introduce yourself in response. He made light conversation and then started playing once more. He played until the sunset and the two of you promised to meet there the next day. The next turned into the day after and the day after that. Weeks had past and meeting with Niq became a daily occurrence, until one day, he wasn’t at your normal spot. 

 

“Niq!” You called out, wandering aimlessly around the forest, trying to find your mythical friend. It seemed like hours, calling out for Niq while following an old walking path. Then you heard some rustling a few meters off and you almost ran to it. 

 

“Niq?” You called out, as you closed the distance between you and the rustling bushes. You peered through as you heard an alarmed yell.

 

“No, not you! Please, you’re the last being I wanted to be seen by like this,” Niq whimpered. His skin was flushed and covered in sweat. You didn’t realize what was going on until you looked down at his lower half. His hands were covering his throbbing dick, shaking due to struggle to stop his masturbatory actions in front of you.

 

“Niq, are you in heat or something?” You said, your mouth had suddenly gone dry. This was very awkward, but you couldn’t help the fact that you found him handsome. You kept your eyes glued to his face in order to remain respectful.

 

“It’s a rut. It happens every spring. I wasn’t being careful. I didn’t realize it was going to start this week. I was just having so much fun being around you. Please, don’t hate me,” he said, every sentence was separated with a shaky inhale. You felt bad for Niq. He was suffering, and you were making it worse by being here and embarrassing him. 

 

“I would never hate you, Niq. You are too kind of a soul. You can’t help what your body does, it’s a natural reaction. I can leave you now and we can continue meeting at the pond after your rut is over,” you said, but Niq feverently shook his head.

 

“I cannot face you after this. You must think me a beast,” he cried out, his hands were shaking harder, fighting between lust and logic. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

“I would never think of you like that. You are my dear friend, Niq,” You tried to console, but your statement only worsened his state of anguish. 

 

“I never thought of you as a friend. I thought of you as a lovely nymph since the moment I laid eyes upon you. I would hope you feel the same way. Though, this is not how I pictured telling you my feelings” he confessed awkwardly but honestly, making your heart jump and stomach flip. 

 

“I have feelings for you as well but are you in the right state of mind. I would not want to take advantage of you,” you said as Niq rapidly shook his head.

 

“Please, let me have you. I would still want you even if I was not in a rut,” He pleaded and your walls broke down. You walked towards him, going on your hands and knees to kiss the satyr. He melted instantaneously. His hands went to hold your jaw, drawing you in deeper, tongues and lips moving in sync with each other. Your head felt light and your heart buzzed in your chest. 

 

“Please tell me if anything is too much. I would never want you to be uncomfortable,” he said after breaking the kiss. You sighed gently and grasped his face.

 

“I want you, Niq. You can have me,” You consented as you started to undress. He looked at you with pure admiration, like a deity to be worshiped. He shakily rose to his hooves and held his hand out to help you. Curiously you followed as he leads you to a tree.

 

“For support, my love,” he said, a twinkle of humor in his lustful voice. He moved your hands to grasp onto the bark and tapped on your thighs to spread them appropriately wide. He sat down between your legs as you looked down at him curiously.

 

“What are you- oh!” You gasped, feeling his tongue against your already wet sex. He made a long lick, from opening to clit, making you shiver in pressure. You could feel your nipples harden as you started to tweak at them, crotch grinding into Niq’s face. He ate you out like a starving man. He violently thrust his tongue in and out of you, while a hand toyed at your clit. He looked up at you, his face flushed and pupils dilated. He looked like the god of sex himself. Your knees were starting to shake, growing weak due to the rising pleasure. 

 

He removed his mouth from you briefly and you cried out at the loss of pleasure. Niq chuckled before placing a kiss at your clit, making you twitch, then he started sucking at it. You had to place both of your hands back on the bark of the tree so you wouldn’t fall over from the sensation. He then collected some of your wetness on his hand and then thrust two fingers into you. You let out a loud, pleasured moan, filling the forest with your lusty sounds. You looked down to see his eyes closed in a blissful state as he did these wondrous acts to you. You then noticed he was pumping his girthy length in time to his fingers, and it made you clench around Niq powerfully. 

 

“Niq, I want you,” you panted, feeling close to cumming on his fingers, but you wanted his cock to be the one filling you as you came. The satyr didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and mouth, but not before giving a small kiss to your inner thigh. He placed himself behind you as you arched your back and stuck out your ass, wanting nothing more than to be filled. 

 

“As you wish, my love,” he whispered into your ear before biting down on it slightly. You shivered as he rubbed his length up and down your wetness and in between your thighs. He breaths were turning into groans and light growls. He guided his cock to your entrance and slowly pushed the head in. His other hand firmly grasped your hip and he placed kisses at your neck as he slid the rest of his length in you. The intrusion was far from pain as he had thoroughly prepared you. He was of average length, but his girth felt amazing as your walls clenched around him. 

 

He let out a deep moan as you began to shallowly move your hips forward and back, making his hand on your hip grasp harder. You knew there would be bruises, but right now all the sensations felt too good. He reached his now unused hand around to rub gentle circle on your clit. It felt amazing as he started moving his hips in time to yours, playing with your clit all the while.  
He gradually sped up his thrusts and hand motions, making only able to grasp onto the tree while he fucked you with a quick and deep thrust. Your moans were becoming constant, blubbers of “so good” and “love you” ‘s that even you couldn’t keep track of what you were saying. The satyr was literally fucking you senseless. 

 

“Tell me you’re mine,” he groaned out as the sounds of flesh hitting fur filled your ears. 

 

“I’m yours, Niq. I’m yours!” You cried breathlessly. His grip grew tighter as his thrusts grew faster and sloppier.

 

“Yes, yes! You’re mine, my love. Hnnnnggg! I love you, I love you!” He moaned in a guttural tone. His hips wouldn’t stop as his arm motions grew stronger on your clit. You couldn’t last.

 

“Niq, I’m going to cum!” You yelled out, fingers clawing at the tree as your toes curling into the grass. 

 

“Do it!” He growled as his teeth lightly bit at the shoulder, his thrusts and attention never stopping. You felt yourself flutter and cum as you saw white. You pulsed rapidly around his as your knees shook, threatening to collapse at any time. He moaned as he felt your orgasm, hips moving rapidly to meet his own. He carefully pushed you against the tree as his rutted ferally against you.

 

“I want to fill you up so badly. Please! Please!” He begged as you frantically nodded your head yes. Then, he came, pushing inside you as deeply as possible while he stilled and groaned. You could feel the warmth of his seed pour into you as he peppered your back with kisses, loving you thoroughly.  
He weakly pulled out of you as he guided you to lie with him on the grassy floor of the forest. He spread your legs as you curiously looked at him. His eyes were fixed on your pussy as he watched his spunk flow out of you. 

 

“It’s so erotic to watch my seed flow out of you. I feel like I’m in a dream and I don’t want to wake,” he said with a lovestruck smile on his face. You chuckled at the satyr.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” you smile back as he lays back beside you and gives you a loving kiss. 

 

“So, would you like to spend the rest of my rut with me?” Niq asked, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

 

“And the next, and the next,” you flirted back, making him kiss you while you giggled.


	2. Dick Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick verison. No gendered pronouns.
> 
> Tumblr: edgymonsteruniverse

You two had met during a walk in the woods when you heard the most beautiful sounds of a flute being played. You followed the music for a small way until you found a clearing with a small pond and there he was. A satyr sat upon a rock, eyes closed, fingers skillfully playing his instrument as you stood paralyzed, afraid you were going to scare away this beautiful creature.   
He had curly dark brown hair that flowed freely in wind, lightly tanned skin, and a lightly muscled frame. His face was short but angular as his cheekbones and his jawline was very predominate. His lips were of average size but were in proportion and soft looking. Black horns curled above his pointed ears, showing his nonhuman nature. Though, his lower half was more foreign. His fur started at his waist and was fur shared the same dark brown hue. You thought you could make out a small, bushy tail, but were unsure due to the angle. His hooves were black and glossy, making you think he put a lot of work in his appearance. You were enamored.   
Suddenly, the music stops and you stiffened. Your eyes met and took a small breath in and took a step back.   
“Did you enjoy the music, darling?” He spoke in a masculine tone, full of well-meaning mischief.   
“I, uh, yeah. I heard you from ways and wanted to see where it was coming from,” you said, a bit off guard.  
“I’m glad you liked it, lovely. I can play some more for you if you’d like?” He said, scooting over on the huge rock he was sitting on and lightly patted down on it. You walked closer and sat next to him. He introduced himself as Niq, and you introduce yourself in response. He made light conversation and then started playing once more. He played until the sunset and the two of you promised to meet there the next day. The next turned into the day after and the day after that. Weeks had past and meeting with Niq became a daily occurrence, until one day, he wasn’t at your normal spot.   
“Niq!” You called out, wandering aimlessly around the forest, trying to find your mythical friend. It seemed like hours, calling out for Niq while following an old walking path. Then you heard some rustling a few meters off and you almost ran to it.   
“Niq?” You called out, as you closed the distance between you and the rustling bushes. You peered through as you heard an alarmed yell.  
“No, not you! Please, you’re the last being I wanted to be seen by like this,” Niq whimpered. His skin was flushed and covered in sweat. You didn’t realize what was going on until you looked down at his lower half. His hands were covering his throbbing dick, shaking due to struggle to stop his masturbatory actions in front of you.  
“Niq, are you in heat or something?” You said, your mouth had suddenly gone dry. This was very awkward, but you couldn’t help the fact that you found him handsome. You kept your eyes glued to his face in order to remain respectful.  
“It’s a rut. It happens every spring. I wasn’t being careful. I didn’t realize it was going to start this week. I was just having so much fun being around you. Please, don’t hate me,” he said, every sentence was separated with a shaky inhale. You felt bad for Niq. He was suffering, and you were making it worse by being here and embarrassing him.   
“I would never hate you, Niq. You are too kind of a soul. You can’t help what your body does, it’s a natural reaction. I can leave you now and we can continue meeting at the pond after your rut is over,” you said, but Niq feverently shook his head.  
“I cannot face you after this. You must think me a beast,” he cried out, his hands were shaking harder, fighting between lust and logic. He looked like he was about to cry.  
“I would never think of you like that. You are my dear friend, Niq,” You tried to console, but your statement only worsened his state of anguish.   
“I never thought of you as a friend. I thought of you as a lovely nymph since the moment I laid eyes upon you. I would hope you feel the same way. Though, this is not how I pictured telling you my feelings” he confessed awkwardly but honestly, making your heart jump and stomach flip.   
“I have feelings for you as well but are you in the right state of mind. I would not want to take advantage of you,” you said as Niq rapidly shook his head.  
“Please, let me have you. I would still want you even if I was not in a rut,” He pleaded and your walls broke down. You walked towards him, going on your hands and knees to kiss the satyr. He melted instantaneously. His hands went to hold your jaw, drawing you in deeper, tongues and lips moving in sync with each other. Your head felt light and your heart buzzed in your chest.   
“Please tell me if anything is too much. I would never want you to be uncomfortable,” he said after breaking the kiss. You sighed gently and grasped his face.  
“I want you, Niq. You can have me,” You consented as you started to undress. He looked at you with pure admiration, like a deity to be worshiped. He shakily rose to his hooves and held his hand out to help you. Curiously you followed as he leads you to a tree.  
“For support, my love,” he said, a twinkle of humor in his lustful voice. He moved your hands to grasp onto the bark and tapped on your thighs to spread them appropriately wide. He sat down between behind legs as you looked down at him curiously.

“What are you- oh!” You gasped, feeling his large hand spread your ass cheeks and his tongue start to lick at the puckered hole. He made a prodding lick, tongue entering you deeply , making you shiver in pleasure.  
You could feel your nipples harden as you started to tweak at them, crotch grinding into Niq’s face. He ate you out like a starving man. He violently thrust his tongue in and out of you, only stopping momentarily to spit on his hand to stroke your cock, paying special attention to the tip. The two sensations made your head feel fuzzy and light. Your knees were starting to shake, growing weak due to the rising pleasure.   
He removed his mouth from you briefly and you cried out at the loss of pleasure. Niq chuckled before changing position, seating himself in front of your hardened length and placing a kiss at it. You groaned at the teasing sensation that made your dick twitch. You let out a pleading groan and Niq finally took mercy on you. He licked at your tip, swirling his tongue around it before he slid down on the rest of your length and began to bob his head up and down. You closed your eyes, hips moving in time with his mouth and you lost yourself. You squeaked in surprised as you felt fingers prod at your hole. You melted into the affection as he gently thrusted in and out, in time to his blow job. You had to place both of your hands back on the bark of the tree so you wouldn’t fall over from the sensations. You let out a loud, pleasured moan, filling the forest with your lusty sounds. You looked down to see his eyes closed in a blissful state as he did these wondrous acts to you. You then noticed he was pumping his girthy length in time to his fingers, and it made you clench around Niq’s fingers powerfully.   
“Niq, I want you,” you panted, feeling close to cumming on his fingers, but you wanted his cock to be the one filling you as you came. The satyr didn’t need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and mouth, but not before giving a small kiss to your inner thigh. He placed himself behind you as you arched your back and stuck out your ass, wanting nothing more than to be filled.   
“As you wish, my love,” he whispered into your ear before biting down on it slightly. You shivered as he rubbed his length up and down your ass and in between your thighs. He breaths were turning into groans and light growls. He guided his cock to your entrance and slowly pushed the head in. His other hand firmly grasped your hip and he placed kisses at your neck as he slid the rest of his length in you. The intrusion was far from pain as he had thoroughly prepared you. He was of average length, but his girth felt amazing as your walls clenched around him.   
He let out a deep moan as you began to shallowly move your hips forward and back, making his hand on your hip grasp harder. You knew there would be bruises, but right now all the sensations felt too good. He reached his now unused hand around to stroke your cock. It felt amazing as he started moving his hips in time to yours, playing with your dick all the while.   
He gradually sped up his thrusts and hand motions, making only able to grasp onto the tree while he fucked you with a quick and deep thrust. Your moans were becoming constant, blubbers of “so good” and “love you” ‘s that even you couldn’t keep track of what you were saying. The satyr was literally fucking you senseless.   
“Tell me you’re mine,” he groaned out as the sounds of flesh hitting fur filled your ears.   
“I’m yours, Niq. I’m yours!” You cried breathlessly. His grip grew tighter as his thrusts grew faster and sloppier.  
“Yes, yes! You’re mine, my love. Hnnnnggg! I love you, I love you!” He moaned in a guttural tone. His hips wouldn’t stop as his jerking motions were sloppy and hurried. You couldn’t last.  
“Niq, I’m going to cum!” You yelled out, fingers clawing at the tree as your toes curling into the grass.   
“Do it!” He growled as his teeth lightly bit at the shoulder, his thrusts and attention never stopping. You felt your balls tighten and ass clench as you came hard. Your cum splattered in front of you as your hole pulsed rapidly around his dick. Your knees shook, threatening to collapse at any time. He moaned as he felt your orgasm, hips moving rapidly to meet his own. He carefully pushed you against the tree as his rutted ferally against you.  
“I want to fill you up so badly. Please! Please!” He begged as you frantically nodded your head yes. Then, he came, pushing inside you as deeply as possible while he stilled and groaned. You could feel the warmth of his seed pour into you as he peppered your back with kisses, loving you thoroughly.  
He weakly pulled out of you as he guided you to lie with him on the grassy floor of the forest. He spread your legs as you curiously looked at him. His eyes were fixed on your ass as he watched his spunk flow out of you. 

“It’s so erotic to watch my seed flow out of you. I feel like I’m in a dream and I don’t want to wake,” he said with a lovestruck smile on his face. You chuckled at the satyr.  
“I’m glad you think so,” you smile back as he lays back beside you and gives you a loving kiss.   
“So, would you like to spend the rest of my rut with me?” Niq asked, a huge smirk plastered on his face.  
“And the next, and the next,” you flirted back, making him kiss you while you giggled.


End file.
